


reckless behavior

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentioned alec & lydia and isabelle/lydia, set in a current canon near future trajectory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're the one always counseling me against excessive magic use Alec. Of what could happen in a surprise attack,” Magnus teases, fingertips skimming down his sides. “A silencing spell hardly seems necessary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	reckless behavior

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=970817#t970817) at the shadowhunters ficathon, because i already did pwp from magnus's pov and wanted to try alec's pretty much
> 
> title from pillowtalk since that's all i listened to while writing this opps

Magnus waits until it's almost too late to tell him, like the sneaky warlock he is. 

Alec is already naked, lubed and prepped, and aching for more of Magnus's touch everywhere, when Magnus decides to inform him that he won't be using a spell tonight. Alec can't even pick out the right words beyond a sigh and his lover must hear his exasperation. 

“You're the one always counseling me against excessive magic use Alec. Of what could happen in a surprise attack,” Magnus teases, fingertips skimming down his sides. “A silencing spell hardly seems necessary.” 

God, Alec knew that was going to come back to bite him one day- but he really didn't think it'd be when he was at the institute, much less at a time like this. They usually went to Magnus's- an overly large hoard of enhanced forsaken had taken most of the night to kill, and Alec thought Magnus portaling them to his place was a waste of magic. Which he obviously had worded incorrectly, leading to his current predicament. 

Magnus kisses the back of his neck, and when teeth come into play in such a vulnerable place, Alec wants to moan, only just clamps down on the sound in time. 

“Just- just, hand me my stele,” Alec manages, breathing hard. “I'll draw a rune.” 

“Hmm,” Magnus says, kissing down his spine, “no.” 

“What- Magnus,” Alec starts as Magnus sucks new bites along his lower back. “I can't, _fuck_ -” 

“I suppose,” he says, sitting up and running his hands up Alec's back. “I could make you a pretty little gag if you'd rather.” 

Alec rolls over, looking up at an all too pleased Magnus. “I don't need a gag,” Alec grumbles, and he doesn't care if he just willingly walked into his boyfriend's trap. He's a damn shadowhunter- he's nearly lost limbs without crying out, he can handle a little pleasure quietly. 

“Mmm, of course not,” Magnus agrees, and Alec yanks him down for a kiss. It's soft until Alec's thighs widen and Magnus's hips fall down, and then it's like wild magic is coursing through his veins, and Alec pulls his mouth away, needing air. 

“Should I stop?” Magnus asks, slowly grinding down.

“No,” Alec quickly says, “it's good. Great, I just um-” Alec leans up, framing Magnus's face with his hands. “-you overwhelm me,” he finally finishes, and it's not quite everything he wants to say, but Magnus is beaming anyways. 

“Oh Alexander,” he murmurs, and Magnus is kissing him again, more urgently, and with his full weight grounding Alec. It hadn't taken long for them to discover Alec liked being pinned down, and Magnus was more than happy to take advantage of that.

Alec fights back a groan, tugging Magnus's hair. “More,” he says, his voice caught somewhere between begging and demanding. Magnus obliges, much quicker than he expects, a hand slipping between them and two deft fingers thrusting up into him. 

There's no helping the sudden moan that tears through his lips, or how his hips slam up to take the fingers deeper, ass clenching around the too small intrusion. 

“Quiet now, you don't want to wake your wife. Where is she?” Magnus suddenly asks, as though it just registered that this was her room as well. “Your sister's room again perhaps?” 

“Magnus,” Alec groans, immediately banishing the mental image, “stop talking about them and fuck me.”

“Well, when you put it like that...” Magnus mutters, pulling out his fingers. He lines up his cock carefully, nudging at Alec's hole but not actually going in and Alec's patience is long gone.

“Dammit, I just- now- I want you in me Magnus.” 

Magnus's eyes glow, and he _finally_ pushes in, the near perfect stretch making Alec gasp. He already wants him deeper though, rocking his hips up and pulling his right leg up to his chest, thanking a day old flexibility rune. 

Magnus's left hand glides up the back of his thigh, eventually reaching his ankle and letting it rest against his shoulder as he thrusts deeper, Alec's moans getting louder by the minute. He grabs Magnus's shoulders to pull him closer, Alec's mouth falling open as his legs are pushed into a wide split, and Magnus's cock feels deeper than ever. 

Magnus pulls his cock out, almost entirely in a sweet drag, and then slams back into Alec. He can't help the start of a scream, but the rest gets muffled into Magnus's clavicle, along with a new bite. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec groans, and his boyfriend pauses. 

“Too much?” he asks.

“No, more,” Alec says, “please, more.” 

Magnus repeats the heavy thrusts, over and over, and Alec gets completely lost in his mounting ecstasy, forgets he needs to stay quiet. 

“Right- _Magnus_ ,” Alec groans as he comes, Magnus's lips warm at the corner of his mouth. He tilts his mouth over for a lazy kiss, and he's happy to lay boneless and sated as Magnus switches to quicker, shallow thrusts. 

Alec pushes a hand through Magnus's hair, lightly tugging his head up and kissing over to his ear. “God, you're so beautiful,” he murmurs, reverent, and Magnus orgasms, one last wave of heat washing over Alec. 

Magnus cleans up with a snap, and Alec is too satisfied and tired to care about Magnus depleting his magical reserves on something so trivial. Alec wraps himself around Magnus, trying not to worry about how much nearby rooms might have heard. The worry still turns his stomach, now that there's nothing to distract him and he can't believe-

“I did use a silencing spell by the way,” Magnus admits, already knowing where Alec's mind went, and Alec's arms momentarily tense around him. 

“I can't believe I love you.” 

Magnus grins, patting Alec's hands, “A fate you've worn admirably.” 

Alec snorts, weaving their fingers together. He's not about to admit it, but the whole trying to be quiet thing was… interesting. 

“I love you too, good night Alexander.”

And with a last smile and kiss to the base of Magnus's neck, Alec drifts off to sleep.


End file.
